


Witches (title will change once I finish the book)

by LittleWriterghosty



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWriterghosty/pseuds/LittleWriterghosty
Summary: I will make an actual description once I finish the book. THIS IS ALSO GOING TO BE ON WATTPAD UNDER THE SAME USERNAME





	Witches (title will change once I finish the book)

~PROLOGUE~

I watched the scene in front of me unfold, the one I thought was to be mine forever is ripped away from my life forever. The fire boiling in the pits of my belly fought to unleash its self on those who took my beloved away from me. 

Before I could take a single step forward, a hand was placed on my shoulder, essentially stopping me. I turned my head to my left coming face to face with my brother, in the reflection in his eyes I could see the tears streaming down my face. I understood the silent message in my twins eyes and gave him a single nod, prompting him to pull me into his chest. Rubbing my back and placing his head on top of mine I bawled into his shirt like a newborn baby.

My mother shoved her way through the crowd, her power rolled off her in waves. Her hair flew behind her and she wrapped my brother and I in her arms. 

“My sweet children I am so sorry I failed you”

It wasn't her fault though. It was no one's fault but my own. I'm the reason my love was ripped away from the living realm.

Being a witch is a dangerous game.


End file.
